Steyr Staune
''Base Ability Scores '' Ability (starting): current unmodified Strength (14):14 ' Dexterity (14):'14 ' Constitution (12):'12 ' Intelligence (12):'13 ' Wisdom (14):'14 ' Charisma (12):'12 ''' ''Common Statistics''' Race:'Human ' Age:'20 ' Height:'175cm ' Weight:'67Kg ' Hair:'Red and long ' Skin Tone:'Light ' Skin Texture:'Smooth ' Eye Color:'Green ' Accent:' Illuskan''' Recognizable Features:Her long red mane ' Spoken Languages:'Common, illuskan ' Left or Right Handed:'Right ' Deity:'Helm ' Class:'Swordsage ' Alignment:'LG ''Appearance '' Steyr's portrait link Though human, Steyr has slightly pointed ears, trait left by the half elven blood of her mother, Draksa. She wears a long red mane and has green eyes, which along a smooth light skin which prevents the dominance of straight lines in her factions from making her look bad. Even with a bit of rounded cheeks that with her eyes in the big side can give her a touch of cuteness. Her body is tanned with the right female curves. '' ''She looks strong and her movements nimble. ''Background '' Daughter to Draksa Staune, mage knight of Helm as she introduced herself ((Note to DMs, Draksa was a char of mine and would like to lock her from being used in any event)) and a common man from Yulash by the name of Roderick. Her mother was a half elf born in Luskan, descendant by side of mother to a uthgard tribesman that fled to the town after being found steling and after two generations reached Alexa Staune, Draksa's mother, who inherited a shop that traded in supplies for adventurers, that allowed her to meet with Enorphelt Teneth, an elf ranger from the Cormanthor. Involved in the fight to try take Michael von Wolfhousen off the hands of Mephistopheles, she didn't follow him to Highmoon. Retired to a hut in the Velarswood, away from civilization and wanting to go through the pains of the time, in no small measure blaming herself, she and her husband, a wannabe bard, raised a family of several children. Alexa, Vincent, Laken, Steyr and Gregor. Alexa and Vincent followed her education and went on to prepare in Helm's Hold, the first to be a paladin and the later to be a priest. Laken was tempted by the music of his father and studied the music, taking lessons from nearby Harrowdale in hopes of becoming a performer. Gregor would be the black sheep, not seeing beyond Draksa's tendency for jests and fun he lost the sensibility to perceive the importance of things in life and soon left the home despite Draksa's protest in seek of adventure and excitement. His path unknown to his family. Raised in the forest environment, Steyr didn't have much contact with kids of her age, though she was often taken to trips to nearby towns to visit her grandfathers, she had only loose friendships made with other kids from Harrodale. She was soon taught the use of weapons as a need by the environment and took interest in the magic of her mother, studying some of it. Though one day Draksa came with some ancient books found on some ruins, maybe original from them or perhaps remains of more recent adventurers fell on them, they described an exotic use of magic that imbued the arcane into the martial arts, either unarmed or not, which she eagerly studied with great application. In time, for love to her mother, she proposed herself to follow her example and, though she was not taught at the Hold, serve Helm where her skills could be used and requested Draksa to let her go with her. The request was, that time, rejected, as Draksa was asked to a dangerous mission in the distant lands of Chult. Not long after, Zhengyi appeared in the scene and Steyr would travel to Mistriven, with the thought that there she'd be more needed of all places. ((Will be updated from time to time as I get ideas)) ''Important Items, and Lore '' ''OOC Information '' Category:PC